


Прекрасная ложь (Трепет птицы в груди)

by tsvyak



Category: Bakugan Battle Brawlers
Genre: Alternate Universe - Medieval, Angst, Emotional Manipulation, Hydron is still a prince and Lync is still a thief, M/M, Save Me, a thing for my creative writing class, and also hydron that poor poor prince, his relationship to hydron is one of my favorite things why didn't the show use it more, like holy shit ANGST, look lync's not a good person, lying, that's what this is btw, this fandom is dead I can do what I want, which evidently means turning in fanfiction for my creative writing class, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-08
Updated: 2019-08-08
Packaged: 2020-08-11 19:03:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,588
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20158546
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tsvyak/pseuds/tsvyak
Summary: (Как чудесен яд, который можно вдохнуть, как красивы глаза, в которых можно утонуть, как прекрасна ложь, которой можно поверить.)





	Прекрасная ложь (Трепет птицы в груди)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [cjr09](https://archiveofourown.org/users/cjr09/gifts).
  * A translation of [Pretty Lies (A Bird in my Chest)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12061839) by [cjr09](https://archiveofourown.org/users/cjr09/pseuds/cjr09). 

> i love these guys, i love this work, i love doing what i want.
> 
> You can also read it here! : )

Ложь. Ничего, кроме _лжи_.

* * *

(В комнате принца оказывается мальчик на год младше его, невысокий и худой, с сердцевидным лицом и ловкими пальцами. Потрясенный, принц Хайдрон замирает, не в силах вызвать охрану. Мгновение, должно быть, тянется слишком долго: он даже успевает заметить, как взгляд небесно-голубых глаз скользит по нему. Парнишка улыбается в ответ на молчание, и улыбка его острая, как кинжал на бедре, и мимолетная, как удар.

— Нужно быть повнимательнее к своим вещичкам, принцуля! Не оставляй окно открытым.

Он бодро машет принцу рукой, отправляет воздушный поцелуй и с невинным видом упорхает из замка через окно, словно птица.

Сердце Хайдрона бешено стучит, ноги подкашиваются, и, склоня голову, он падает на колени, опираясь одной рукой на пол, а другой хватаясь за сердце, словно это его спасет.

Он не умирает. Хотя вполне мог.)

* * *

Хайдрон _знает_, что парнишка лжет. Он не просто воришка, он _принц_ всех воров, пародия _самогó_ Хайдрона; его друзья лишь птицы, следующие за ним, чтобы насладиться плотью его жертв. Он — Ворон, что имеет больше лиц, чем стая птиц имеет перьев; умный, очаровательный, выпорхнувший из золотистой клетки принца, остановившийся лишь взглянуть на того, кто заперт в ней.

Линк волен идти, куда хочет, взяв все, что есть у принца, и, побыв с ним, _уйдет_. Но он еще здесь, сейчас, а Хайдрон... Хайдрон просто слаб. Одинок. Безнадежен. Легкая мишень.

* * *

(Никто не знает о злоумышленнике. Как бы принц ни старался, понять, что взял с собой Линк, ему не удается. Потому он решает, что это нечто маловажное, лжет себе, что все это было выдумкой, что это не случится снова, и больше нет смысла волноваться.

Спустя три дня он просыпается от карканья ворон за окном, а сам вор сидел на краю кровати. Кинжал все еще при нем — вездесущая угроза, — но находится в ножнах. Линк подпирает голову рукой, которой облокотился на колено, а другая безобидно качается над полом, а не лежит на бедре, в готовности достать его и вскрыть Хайдрону грудь, чтобы скормить его птицам.

Глаза Линка голубые — цвета неба и свободы, — и он смотрит на него, с любопытством, беззлобно. Они безотрывно глядят друг на друга, думая с чего начать и проверяя выносливость.

Линк прерывает тишину.

— Мне интересно, — начинает он, склонив голову, словно его любимая птица: ворон, преследующий его, словно смерть. — Почему ты все еще не сказал, что видел меня?

Принц пытается говорить: открывает рот, чтобы выдать хоть что-нибудь, но находит слов, — Ворон распознает ложь так же легко, как слабость.

Мгновение тишины, и Линк улыбается, однобоко, внезапно, искренне; возле глаз появляются морщинки, когда он смеется, а ямочки на щеках смягчают черты его лица.

— Птица язык склевала? — шутит Линк, заливаясь смехом, а сердце Хайдрона бьется с новой силой, от чего-то между испугом и облегчением, опасно близком к _счастью_. Только он хочет резко, внезапно, раздраженно ответить ему, как ощущает, что все напряжение на плечах принца словно смахивает рукой.

Линк одним скачком забирается на кровать, протянув руку к его горлу, но Хайдрон не шевелится, не решается сделать и движения. Он ведет пальцем, словно когтем: осторожно, медленно, нежно. Зубы Ворона все еще обнажены в детской ангельской улыбке.

— Что ж, очень жаль. Надеюсь, я когда-нибудь услышу твой чудесный голос, — протягивает он, изгибая брови, и не сдерживает смех, когда Хайдрон краснеет, полный ярости и чувств, которые не может описать.)

* * *

Это _ложь_. Он знает это, знает, _знает_. Линку не нужно ни кинжала, ни когтей, ни клюва, чтобы разнести кого-то в щепки.

Ему достаточно лишь сказать, что нужно, и именно так Линк оседает в сердце принца, словно владеет им, и без следа забирает.

Хайдрон осознает, что Линк украл тогда, и не может на это злиться. Приятно осознание того, что он устал от сердца, что вечно крадут.

* * *

(Линк всегда появляется неожиданно: без причины, без повода, иногда оставаясь в покоях принца с утра до вечера, а иногда и на сутки — но никогда не задерживался дольше, чем на три дня. Линк обыгрывает Хайдрона в шахматы, показывает украденные украшения и разрешает принцу взять несколько с собой, если сочтет нужным: неровный кулон на жесткой нити, стекляшки, ржавые монеты и мелкие кусочки металла — все это гармонично разбросано повсюду. Кулон незаметно висит под его королевскими нарядами, согревая его кожу под грубыми и ледяными одеждами. Принц часами рассказывает ему о своих обязанностях, об отце, о том, как сам принц хочет, чтобы это поскорее _закончилось_. Он внимательно слушает, что до него никто не делал, дает советы ради помощи, а не собственной выгоды или переключения внимания на себя. Линк _рядом_; он заполняет дыру в принце, о которой тот даже не догадывался.)

* * *

Линк _лжет_. Он знает это, знает, _знает_.

* * *

(Происходит переворот: дворянин, приближенный к отцу Хайдрона, королю, пытается захватить власть, призвать людей и военную мощь из своих земель и заставить замок подчиниться требованиям революционеров. Король сбегает, и остается принц. Он обречен на смерть, все наконец-то закончится, но крики воронов не заглушают треск костра у его ног, и смерть не придет за ним.

Один из королевских рыцарей рвется вперед, кровь на ее мече, щите и доспехах. Она высокого звания, но принц не запоминал ее имени. Она вкладывает меч в ножны и хватает за запястье, до синяков сжимая его, и ведет через разваливающийся замок, выбивая двери и вражеских солдат, словно дракон, а принц лишь тащился за ней всю дорогу.

Она не замедляется, даже когда они вдали от замка, в лесных дебрях, откуда принц не сможет выбраться сам. Щиты и мечи больше не звенят в ушах, но их отголоски ощущаются в глубине души.

Судорожно вдыхая воздух, Хайдрон в панике спрашивает, что произошло. Откуда она _узнала_, что его нужно спасать.

— Птичка нашептала, — отвечает она грубоватым, лишенным эмоций голосом, смолкает, и он больше ничего не говорит ей в ответ. Его мир рушится, все меняется со скоростью света, и все, что он может — держаться. Хайдрон сжимает кулон Линка так крепко, что грани грубого стекла врезаются в кожу, оставляя на пепельной мантии рубиновые пятна, а в ушах начинают звенеть отголоски каркающих воронов.

* * *

Он знает это, знает, _знает_, что Линк солгал, что он _лжет_, но _почему_...

* * *

Где-то по дороге Хайдрон разошелся с рыцарем, что спасла его. До того, как начать паниковать, что выход из дебрей найти не удастся, он слышит хлопанье крыла, раздававшийся так же отчетливо, как треск костра, как звон стальных мечей, как крики отца. Когда принц поворачивается, он видит Линка, с сажей на лице и руках, но с такой же солнечной улыбкой, сверкающей так же ярко, как и его глаза: такие же чисто-голубые, как небо над их головами.

— Ты не _поверишь_, что со мной за сегодня только не случилось, — начинает Линк. Его голос едва слышно хрипит из-за того, что придется дышать дымом от костра, но все еще остается лучшим из того, что слышал принц.

Хайдрон задыхается от смеха, превращающегося в всхлипы, но Линк продолжает рассказ, едва не плача и делая вид, что не замечает, как принц трет мокрые от слез глаза окровавленными руками.

* * *

Если бы Линк лгал, рисковал ли бы он жизнью ради Хайдрона, был ли бы с ним все три дня, что они пробирались по лесу, охотился ли бы и показывал бы как правильно разводить огонь, крепче ли бы прижимался ночь, когда они не разводили огонь, чтобы их не нашли, _почему_...

* * *

(— Ты лжешь, — ворчит Хайдрон на третий день, в то время как Линк тушит костер, разведенный для готовки обеда из пойманной ими речной рыбы.

Принц тут же винит себя за то, что рушит это, рушит все самые лучшие и худшие дни своей жизни в лесной чаще, где компанию ему составлял мальчик, говорящий с птицами и настолько отдаленный от него, насколько может показаться.

Линк с удивлением — странным, но честным — глядит на него и тут же широко улыбается.

— Хэй, а ты умнее, чем все думают! — говорит он, восхищаясь теми мелочами, о которых Хайдрон даже не задумывался. — Я думал так же, но король клялся и божился, что ты не заметишь. Показал, на что способен, да?

Принц... не знает, что ответить.

— В смысле, я должен был тебя убить, но ты, вроде, не такой ужасный, что ли? Убедив короля, что ты все-таки не бесполезен, я просто следил за тобой, а _затем_... появился тот дворянин, который предал вас. _К тому же_ меня наняли следить за ним _и_ королем, потому я, по сути, следил за тремя людьми, и они об этом знают. Это рисково, чтобы ты знал. Отвечая на твой вопрос: да, я солгал. Много кому и не по одному разу!

Правда, сказанная Линком, звучит странно: хоть его тон и не потерял должного задора, он словно не смог подобрать нужных слов.

— Зачем? — выдавливает Хайдрон. Его душит чувство, нечто между грустью, шоком и предательством.

— Ну, это же часть моей работы, в конце концов. Всего лишь очередной нож в спину от того, кто меня не волнует. — Он не сводит глаз с лица Хайдрона и склоняет голову в своей привычной птичьей манере. — Однако, как я и сказал, ты не такой ужасный.

Правда, читающаяся в глазах Линка, ужасает: она похожа на сталь и камень, затмившие собой небо, похожа на птицу в клетке, похожа на оковы само́й свободы.

— Ты не заслужил этого, Хайдрон.)

* * *

— Ты лжешь, — вновь с трудом произносит принц, и Линк оскорбленно фыркает, перенося центр тяжести с ноги на ногу и думая, что ответить.

Он загадочно хмыкает — первая протяжная нота птичей песни.

— Возможно, — соглашается он. Его глаза сверкают ожесточенным огоньком. — Но иногда притворяться не плохо, я прав?

Он лжет. Лжет. Он разорвет Хайдрона изнутри, он бросит его на растерзание воронам; он уйдет, и это худшее, что может представить принц.

Но он прав.

Хайдрон сглатывает ком эмоций, накопившихся в горле, надевает на шею кулон Линка, словно петлю, отталкивает отвращение, ярость, смущение, любовь и все прочие чувства, зародившиеся внутри него птенцами, которые готовы разорвать его грудь острыми клювами, чтобы выбраться наружу, к свободе, отражавшейся в глазах Линка, к небу, которое он с ними делит и которое предлагает Хайдрону

— Прав, — соглашается принц, и Ворон улыбается ему.

_Это ложь, и ничего более._

(Но как она прекрасна.)


End file.
